Vocaloid on Ragnarok Online
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Yah, sedikit inspirasi jika para avatar box vocaloid ikut bermain di dalam game favorit author sekaligus kampung halaman Beelzebub. /Beelzebub:"mak! anak anta pulang!"/ jangan GeEr, lu ga ada. /Sinopsis : Terjebak Warp Portal iseng. Gimana jika sang diva berkuncir dua yang berubah jadi online gamer mengalami kesialan semacam ini pada avatar yang dia mainkan?/


Mata binatang berbulu tersebut berkilat-kilat dengan kerlip merah darah, seolah seluruh amarah terkumpul di sana. Sembari mengeluarkan suara geraman, makhluk berukuran dua kali lipat dari pada umumnya itu mengambil ancang-ancang. Kedua kaki depannya ia lebarkan sedikit, diikuti kaki belakang sebelum menundukkan badan ke tanah. Di depannya, sang target yang menjadi mangsanya, mempersiapkan diri.

Seorang pemuda, tanpa membawa apapun yang bisa di sebut sebagai senjata, menghela napas panjang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada binatang tersebut. Pakaian hampir serba putih melekat di tubuh yang berukuran sedang, sepasang sarung tangan menyatu dengan arm guard di kedua tangan yang mengepal melengkapi kuda-kuda, tak ada lagi perlengkapan lain. seseorang mungkin akan menertawai atau meneriaki dengan sebutan idiot dan semacamnya dengan khawatir. Yah, mungkin, tapi hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi di sini.

Di sini, di sebuah daratan bernama Midgard yang terbagi menjadi puluhan map field, dungeon dan beberapa kota, adalah sebuah tampilan server dari sebuah VRMMO yang di kembangkan dari pendahulunya. Mengambil setting di dunia di mana manusia menjalani pertempuran dengan bermacam monster dengan latar mitologi nordik. RO atau kepanjangan dari Ragnarok Online, kini telah menjelma menjadi salah satu game yang mewujudkan mimpi para player di dalamnya.

Memantapkan kuda-kuda, pemuda itu menggeser sedikit kaki kanan yang berada lebih jauh di depan, sementara merendahkan pinggul dan kaki kiri yang sedikit ke belakang. Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, keduanya hanya saling beradu pandang. Hingga akhirnya binatang mengerikan tersebut mengambil langkah terlebih dulu. Keempat kaki yang memang di desain untuk berlari, bergerak dinamis mendorong tubuh yang besar melesat dalam sepersekian detik. Memotong jarak di antara mereka dalam sekejab mata, di tambah deretan gigi di mulut yang menganga siap mengoyak mangsa.

Namun…

Sebuah gerakan menipu membuat serangan makhluk serupa kucing besar itu sia-sia. Daya dorong melesatkan tubuhnya, menggores tanah mengukir jejak sepuluh garis berderet lima-lima akibat ketajaman kukunya, sebelum dia berputar. Hanya untuk mendapati sebuah tumit mendarat di rahang, dan hentakan kaki penuh tenaga setelah pemuda itu melompat salto tinggi di udara begitu dia terguling menampakkan bagian perut menghadap langit yang menjadi sasaran berikutnya.

"_Pyar!"_ gema suara dari data-data tiga dimensi yang berhamburan menjadi debris-debris polygon terdengar nyaring. Digit-digit angka dalam balutan _bubble_ biru bergerigi melayang-layang sejenak di atas bangkai makhluk itu sebelumnya berada, kemudian lenyap perlahan-lahan. Tak bersisa.

"Te-terima kasih!" ucapan gugup dari seorang gadis dalam balutan pakaian _two-piece _cukup menggoda. Ia memiliki warna rambut _teal aqua_ yang sewarna dengan matanya, dan tubuh cukup pendek di banding pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan kursor menunjukkan HP setengah dan SP dua per tiga dari kondisi penuh ini melenguh, menggeleng-geleng kepala dengan heran.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, aku hanya kebetulan lewat" ucapnya. Gadis yang sebelumnya memejam mata saat membungkuk badan kini memasang wajah ceria, memandang pemuda itu takjub. Kronologi kejadian awalnya ini cukup sederhana. Seorang _dancer class_ ber-_nick name_ Miku Hatsune tiba-tiba muncul di tengah area padang Audumblra. Level karakter yang di mainkan masih berada sepuluh level lebih jauh di bawah batas minimal untuk _hunting_ di habitat tempat tinggal monster berwujud singa hitam raksasa bernama _Galeon_.

Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah korban _warp portal _iseng atau "tadi aku tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam portal seorang _High Priest _karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan temanku, he he he" kecerobohannya sendiri. pemuda berambut putih keperakan dengan _nick name_ Necro otomatis mengeluarkan gelembung _emoticon _tetesan air di atas kepalanya mendengar pernyataan konyol semacam itu. wajahnya tertunduk, telapaknya berlari mengusap-usap dahinya yang berkerut.

"Ya, untung saja kamu tidak kehilangan _exp point_ di sini." Ujar Necro "monster-monster area ini tidak ada satupun yang pasif kecuali batu menggelinding di bawah kakimu" lanjutnya sembari menuding batu bulat berpermukaan tidak rata dengan dua titik hitam sebesar bola ping pong sebagai mata di dekat telapak kaki gadis itu.

_Dancer _bernama Miku itu lalu berjongkok, menatap monster tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar "Apakah _Stapo _ini bisa di pelihara?" tanyanya polos merujuk pada kursor yang ia muculkan untuk mengidentifikasi. Monster ini memutar tubuhnya, menatap balik Miku sambil sesekali berkedip lucu.

"Maaf, tapi sampai sekarang pihak _developer_ belum mengimplementasikan item penjinak untuknya mungkin… entahlah" Necro mengendikkan bahu. Sebagai pemain di game lama, dia lumayan tahu tentang seluk beluk Virtual RO yang seolah hanya menjiplak seri pertamanya saja. Dan penjinak untuk monster tipe pemungut itu memang tidak pernah ada.

"Ah, namaku Hatsune Miku" gadis ini kembali berdiri setelah puas mengamati monster baru yang dia temui. Sedikit menepuk-nepukkan tangan yang berdebu, dia kemudian menjulurkannya. "Panggil saja, Miku" Pemuda ini, sebenarnya dia seorang pemalu di dunia nyata, dan karena dunia virtual dibuat sedemikian rumit dan canggihnya. Tanpa perlu di minta, sebuah _bubble emoticon _berisi wajah merah yang menggeleng-geleng, muncul dengan sendirinya di atas kepalanya. Di ikuti rona merah jambu menutupi wajah karakter _Taekwon Master_ yang menjadi _avatar_ dalam game ini.

Miku tertawa melihat reaksinya. Sementara pemuda itu membuang muka. Salahkan tampilan tiga dimensi yang mendekati sempurna, meski pun gadis itu tidak memiliki lekuk tubuh yang wah seperti karakter _Dancer_ pada umumnya, tapi wajah imut dan suara malaikat yang berdering sebagai kelebihan karakter _class _tersebut cukup membuat Necro hampir _disconnected_ dari server dengan sendirinya.

"Ah ya," pemuda itu berucap gugup "aku Necro. kau bisa melihat namaku berkelap-kelip di atas kepalaku bukan?" gadis itu mengangguk tanpa menghapus senyum yang seolah menempel permanen di bibirnya, "Hmm, ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kamu tidak mencoba menyerang monster tadi? Bukannya _job _awal sebagai _Archer_ memiliki _skill_ _Double Strafe_ yang sangat hemat SP dan cukup berguna?" _Double Strafe _adalah serangan _offensive_ dasar menggunakan dua buah _item_ berjenis _arrow_ dalam sekali penggunaan. Meski begitu, _class _tertinggi dari percabangan _Archer _ masih sering menggunakannya karena tidak memiliki _delay _dan _cooldown_ "HP makhluk itu mungkin lumayan tebal. Tapi jika satu ekor pasti mudah"

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar seperti itu, ekspresi wajah Miku hanya berubah penuh tanda tanya, lalu ia berbalik dan menggaruk-garuk kepala "Umm, Aku lupa" terdengar suara benda jatuh menghantam tanah dengan _sound effect_ cukup keras di ikuti gempa skala lokal. Tak perlu dijelaskan itu apa.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah berapa lama bermain di game ini?" tanya pemuda itu selagi memperbaiki postur tubuhnya yang mungkin mengalami gangguan visualisasi. Sorot matanya datar menyelidik.

Gadis itu melirik ke atas, jari telunjuk menempel di bibir. "Kurang lebih, satu bulan, setiap hari sabtu dan minggu sore" jawabnya kemudian. Necro melongo. Level yang dicapai gadis yang baru bermain kurang lebh delapan kali bisa sampai setinggi itu? "dari jam Sembilan malam sampai esok pagi, _hunting non stop_" lanjutnya. Sekarang pemuda itu berpikir, apa dia semacam vampir?

"Baiklah, berlama-lama di tempat ini tidak aman untukmu. Persediaan _white potion_ ku pun sudah menipis, jadi ayo kita kembali ke kota terdekat" ajaknya setelah beberapa detik membuka _window inventory _serta mengecek perolehan _exp point_ yang dia dapat setelah mengalahkan monster yang hampir mereka lupakan keberadaannya beberapa saat lalu. Begitu dia hendak menggunakan _skill sprint_ yang dia kuasai hingga level maksimum, sesuatu melintas di otaknya 'tunggu, _Dancer_ tidak bisa menggunakan _skill _apapun untuk meningkatkan pergerakan bukan?' dan fakta bahwa Miku sebelumnya hanya berlari berputar-putar area _map_ menghindari kucing besar di belakangnya, itu berarti tidak ada satu pun _item_ teleportasi di miliki oleh _avatar-_nya

'_Sial, tidak ada cara lain'_ pikir pemuda berponi separuh menutup wajah ini sembari meneguk ludah. Dia menoleh, dan melihat betapa polos wajah gadis itu. Siapa pun pasti akan mudah memperdayai mata bulat sepertinya, "Hei, Miku _san,_" ucapnya grogi. Gadis itu menjawab singkat dengan satu kata "Ya" sembari memandang heran. "Kau… bisa naik ke punggungku"

"Eh?" kali ini gadis itu terkejut. Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "La-lalu?"

"Dengar, meski aku berkata kota terdekat, itu bukan berarti kita benar-benar berada dekat" Necro kembali memberi penjelasan "Rachel masih beberapa map dari sini. Jika kita berjalan kaki, kemungkinan kita hanya akan menarik kerumunan monster sepanjang jalan"

"U-Umm, Necro _san_ tidak memiliki _butterfly wing _atau semacamnya?"

"Jika ada aku sudah memberikannya padamu," dia melenguh "karena aku masih bisa menghindari monster dengan melompat dan berlari" sambungnya. Memang, kelebihan sederhana karakter _class Taekwon _adalah melompat melewati _obstacle_ dan berlari kencang menyamai atau bahkan melebihi kecepatan pengguna hewan tunggangan. Tapi alasan lain di balik itu semua jauh lebih sederhana, dia hanya tidak ingin menggunakan karakter _class_ lain karena mereka akan butuh _equipment _lebih mahal jika telah menginjak masa _transcendance._ Atau sebagian pemain menyebutnya _rebirth_.

Yaitu proses _reset_ tapi di sertai penambahan jumlah status poin yang bisa di gunakan untuk menaikkan enam hal dasar yang mempengaruhi performa karakter. Juga sebagai akses untuk menuju jenjang _second class_ khusus. Namun hanya berlaku untuk enam _class_ utama dalam game ini. _alternative class_ seperti Necro tidak mengalaminya. Selain itu, biaya _rebirth _sendiri sudah cukup tinggi untuk yang berdompet mini. Belum lagi _item_ yang di butuhkan.

Sementara kedua _avatar_ ini sibuk dengan kecanggungan masing-masing. Beberapa puluh petak di dekat mereka, muncullah seekor MVP. Monster yang jauh lebih kuat dari sekedar boss dan di butuhkan _party_ yang tangguh untuk menghadapinya atau seorang karakter ber-_equipment_ dewa serta ber_-skill _dan level tinggi. Menyadari betapa genting keadaan mereka setelah tahu bahwa tanah mulai berguncang karena hentakan kaki makhluk bernama _Atroce_ yang tingginya mencapai delapan meter tersebut, tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemilik _avatar Dancer_, Necro pun nekat menggendong Miku ala _bridal_ sambil melesat jauh meninggalkan kepulan debu sepanjang jalur larinya.

"Sial! Tadi itu nyaris saja!"

"Uuu… uuu…"

'Ah, maaf' Jujur saja, jika keringat di tampilkan dalam dunia serba digital ini. pasti pemuda ini sudah seperti tanah liat tersiram air. Karena sekarang gadis itu ada dalam dekapannya, sementara dia harus berlari marathon di tambah anjing raksasa membawa golok besar mengekor di belakangnya. Bayangkan jumlah kubik yang bisa dia hasilkan serta kesehatan jantung dan paru-parunya jika ini nyata. Entah dia harus lebih merasa gugup, senang, panik, pegal, kesemutan atau apa? antara gadis cantik dan golok berkilat memang sulit di bedakan bagaimana sensasinya.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fic abal dari author ini. Sebenarnya ini adalah fic lama yang membusuk di kompi. Awalnya terinspirasi dari SAO untuk fandom RO, lalu kehilangan inspirasi, dan saat menonton anime horror berjudul "Shiki" untuk mencari mood demi kelangsungan "Fullmoon Fever", entah kenapa author malah menemukan cerita ini, dan voila, jadilah imajinasi gila ketiga setelah beberapa fic lainnya di mana author menjadi salah satu karakter di dalamnya. Jika memang Fic ini akan menjadi multi chap, maka beberapa karakter vocaloid lain akan dimasukkan. Semua tergantung dari kesegaran otak saya yang terkadang lebih sering muncul jika semakin malam.

* * *

.

.

.

**Story & original characters © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**UTAUloid © Vocaloid fan-made over there**

**Ragnarok Online © GRAVITY / Lee Myung Jin**

**Genre : Fantasy / (Undetermined yet)**

**Rate : T**


End file.
